Stranger, Again
by mybestbaetae
Summary: [Oneshot] [NCT] [Jaehyun x Taeyong] [JaeYong] Taeyong selalu menjadi malaikatnya. Seseorang yang selalu ia anggap sebagai seseorang yang sempurna untuk dirinya. Mereka berdua orang asing pada awalnya, dan kembali berakhir menjadi orang asing. Untuk event #JaeYongSpreadLove. DLDR! RnR?


**Stranger, Again**

JaeYong

Jaehyun x Taeyong

Untuk ikut meramaikan event _**#JaeYongSpreadLove**_

NCT © SM Entertaiment

 _YAOI. AU. Typo(s). OOC(s). Cliché plot._

.

* * *

 _Summary_

 _Taeyong selalu menjadi malaikatnya. Seseorang yang selalu ia anggap sebagai seseorang yang sempurna untuk dirinya. Mereka berdua orang asing pada awalnya, dan kembali berakhir menjadi orang asing._

.

* * *

 **Stage One: _Meeting_**

Jaehyun tak sengaja menemukan sosok itu lewat di depan matanya, tepat di depan halaman rumahnya, saat ia mengambil koran pagi dari kotak surat. Tubuhnya kecil, rambut dengan model poni menutupi dahi yang diwarnai putih, dengan wajah yang membuatnya terpesona tengah mengayuh sepeda. Jaehyun tak pernah melihat sosok itu sebelumnya, langsung beranggapan jika dia adalah penghuni dari rumah yang baru saja dipindahi yang jauhnya hanya beberapa blok dari rumahnya.

Jaehyun mungkin berubah menjadi seorang stalker sejak saat itu. Karena tiap pagi, di jam yang sama ia akan berdiri di depan pagar rumah, tepat di samping kotak surat untuk menunggu sosok itu lewat.

Sosok asing yang sudah mencuri _sesuatu_ darinya. Bahkan tanpa sang pemilik sadari.

Seminggu berlalu dan kini ia bahkan sudah tak hanya diam menunggu, melainkan mengikuti sosok bersepeda itu dengan berlari di belakangnya.

Setidaknya sampai kesempatan itu datang dan Jaehyun, akhirnya, menyimpan sementara rasa malunya.

"Maaf, tapi tali sepatumu lepas."

"Oh."

Sosok itu berhenti mengayuh, mencoba mengikatkan tali sepatunya yang lepas namun mendapat sedikit kesulitan karena berada di atas dudukan sepeda. Baru saja ia hendak turun dari sepeda, Jaehyun sudah mendahuluinya berjongkok untuk mengingkatkan tali sepatu untuknya.

"Terimakasih."

Segera setelah selesai ia langsung berbalik dan berlari. Berujar tanpa menoleh ke belakang, "Tidak masalah. Lain kali hati-hati. Kau bisa terjatuh jika sepert― _WOAH_!"

Jaehyun tak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena ia baru saja terjatuh dengan wajah menyentuh tanah.

"Astaga," sosok itu turun dari sepedanya dan cepat-cepat datang menolong, "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Oh, ya, aku baik-baik saja, tak masalah, ini bukan apa-apa." Jaehyun meringis memegang wajahnya setelah berhasil berdiri, menyadari apa yang membuatnya bisa terjatuh dengan tak elit seperti tadi. " _Ouch_. Sialan, tali sepatuku lepas."

Sosok asing itu tertawa.

Jaehyun bersumpah sosok itu semakin terlihat seperti malaikat saat itu.

"Aku Lee Taeyong."

"Jaehyun. Jung Jaehyun."

Jaehyun tak bisa menemukan cara yang lebih baik untuk mengajak seseorang berkenalan. Selain dengan menjatuhkan dirinya secara memalukan seperti tadi.

Berakhir dengan dirinya yang menghabiskan paginya dengan mengelilingi kawasan tersebut dengan Taeyong, sambil sesekali terlibat obrolan ringan. Taeyong lebih tua dua tahun darinya, adalah satu hal yang ia ketahui di hari itu.

Jaehyun tentu takkan memberitahu Taeyong jika ini adalah pertama kalinya lagi ia mau repot-repot untuk lari pagi sampai sejauh ini, sejak terakhir ia melakukannya sembilan bulan lalu. Tapi pagi itu mereka sampai menempuh lima mil jauhnya. Taeyong dengan sepedanya, dan Jaehyun yang berlari beriringan di sampingnya.

"Kalo begitu sampai jumpa lagi, Jaehyun."

"Ya, _hyung_."

Sungguh menyedihkan, melihat seorang pria sepertinya rela melakukan apapun demi seseorang seperti ini. Tapi semua itu terbayar, karena Jaehyun mendapatkan nomornya dalam secarik kertas saat mereka berpisah.

" _Hahhhhhhhh._ "

Jaehyun bisa merasakan dirinya akan pingsan saat itu, karena demi Tuhan, lima mil dengan berlari itu sungguh melelahkan. Lihat saja wajah dan kaosnya yang kini telah terbasahi keringat. Tapi saat ia melirik kertas di tangannya, sebuah potongan kertas dimana nama 'Taeyong' dan sederet angka tertulis di sana, ia tahu jika ia baru saja membuat kesan yang bagus pada pemuda itu. _Sebuah permulaan yang bagus._

Dan karena itulah, ia tak bisa menghilangkan senyumnya seharian.

"Jae, senyummu seperti idiot."

"Diam Johnny- _hyung_ , aku sedang senang."

.

* * *

 **Stage Two: _The Chase_**

Orang-orang berkata jika ini adalah bagian terbaik. Dan Jaehyun setuju.

Setelah pertemuan mereka tempo hari, apa yang Jaehyun inginkan adalah tahu lebih banyak tentang Taeyong.

"Lee Taeyong, 25 tahun. Hobi _dance, rap_ , bersih-bersih. Kesukaan― _eh_ , _spongebob_?"

Ia bahkan menghabiskan akhir pekannya berada di depan laptop kesayangannya. Bukan, bukan untuk mengerjakan perkerjaannya untuk membuat laporan keuangan, bukan juga untuk menontoh film tak senonoh yang baru ia download semalam. Ia menghabiskan waktunya untuk mencari infomasi tentang Taeyong. Dari facebuk, plog, instageram, sampai _channel_ yutub.

Dan yang membuatnya menjerit layaknya gadis _cheerleader_ sedetik lalu adalah _update_ -an status Taeyong di facebuk miliknya.

.

 **Taeyong Lee** Di kesempatan berikutnya, aku harus ingat untuk membawa kotak P3K jika akan bersepeda di pagi hari **―** 37 minute ago. **Like. Comment**

 **.**

"Johnny- _hyung_! Aku dinotis, Johnny-hyuuuuuung!"

Dan semua itu terus berlanjut.

Apa yang Jaehyun inginkan adalah menghabiskan waktu dengan Taeyong. Dia rela menghabiskan waktu paginya tiap hari untuk menemani Taeyong bersepeda. Meski harus rela merasakan kakinya terasa hampir patah.

Satu-satunya orang yang ingin Jaehyun ajak bicara adalah Taeyong. Mereka bisa menghabiskan waktu semalaman penuh, berbincang mulai dari hal-hal umum sampai sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak penting.

"Aku tutup ya. _Good night_." Jaehyun tersenyum-senyum memandangi ponselnya. Sebelum kembali pada realita jika masih ada kerjaan yang mesti diselesaikannya sebelum pagi menjelang. Kertas kertas berhamburan di sekitarnya. **04:15―** Oh, shit. Dan ia belum tidur sama sekali. "Argh!" ujarnya sambil menjambak rambut.

Taeyong adalah prioritas pertamanya.

Saat ia sedang bermain PS dengan Johnny, dan telponnya berdering, ia akan melempar stick PS miliknya dan menjawab telponnya dalam waktu 0,01 detik. Meninggalkan Johnny yang berteriak padanya karena pergi begitu saja di tengah permainan.

Dan setiap kali Jaehyun bertemu dengan Taeyong, kupu-kupu memenuhi perutnya. Terutama saat Taeyong tiba-tiba saja memberinya pelukan sesaat sebelum mereka berpisah.

"Aku baru saja dipeluk, Johnny- _hyung_! Dipeluk!"

Taeyong adalah satu-satunya orang yang Jaehyun anggap sebagai orang paling sempurna untuk dirinya. Malaikatnya. Sosok yang sama yang selalu membuatnya tersenyum tanpa sebab, dan merindukannya tanpa bisa ditahan. Sosok yang mampu membuat Jung Jaehyun gila. Gila dalam arti sesungguhnya.

Dan karena itulah tak butuh waktu lama bagi Jaehyun untuk mengajak Taeyong menuju taman, duduk bersampingan di sebuah bangku taman sambil memandang langit malam yang penuh bintang.

" _Hyung_ , maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

Taeyong tersenyum, lalu mengangguk. "Ya, aku mau."

Mereka menghabiskan malam itu dengan tangan saling tertaut dan sebuah ciuman manis yang takkan pernah Jaehyun lupakan. Karena sejak malam itu ia bebas untuk mengelus surai putih yang bersandar di bahunya itu sesuka hati, memeluk sosok itu, bahkan mencium bibir tipis itu.

"Aku mencintaimu, _hyung_."

"Aku juga."

Dan dengan kalimat sederhana itu, hubungan mereka dimulai.

.

* * *

 **Stage Three: _Honeymoon_**

Semua orang berkata jika ini adalah bagian yang paling romantis. Dan Jaehyun lagi-lagi setuju.

Menghabiskan sore bersama dengan bergandengan tangan, tersenyum satu sama lain dengan tatapan penuh kasih sayang, menikmati ice cream bersama, mengobrol. Kencan―entah pergi ke bioskop, makan malam romantis, sampai _cuddling_ di tempat tidur.

Semuanya terasa sangat menyenangkan.

Ini adalah saat dimana Jaehyun dan Taeyong akhirnya bisa dengan leluasa menunjukkan perhatian untuk satu sama lain. Dan segala hal yang mereka berdua inginkan adalah segala hal yang dilakukan oleh setiap pasangan yang ada di dunia. Semuanya seperti mimpi bagi Jaehyun, orang yang paling, paling, paling ia inginkan kini menjadi miliknya. Malaikatnya menjadi miliknya.

"Lihat, _hyung_. Foto ini konyol sekali."

"Ya, Jaehyun, hapus itu!"

"Tidak mau. _Hyung_ lucu di sini."

Taeyong cemberut, mencoba merebut kamera dari tangan Jaehyun, tapi pemuda itu sudah menghilang di balik pintu. Berakhir dengan Taeyong yang merajuk semalaman, Jaehyun yang berusaha keras meminta maaf, dan tentu saja; _cuddling_ di tempat tidur.

Terlepas dari hal lainnya, kini mereka mempunyai beratus-ratus foto bersama. Mengetahui setiap detail tentang kehidupan masing-masing, hingga yang terkecil.

Tapi tidak ada yang tahu dengan yang terjadi berikutnya. Siapa yang sangka, jika semuanya perlahan juga akan berubah. Api diantara mereka mulai mendingin dan perasaan mereka yang membara perlahan kembali menjadi normal kembali.

.

* * *

 **Stage Four: _Comfortable_**

Keduanya sedang menonton film. Rencana _movie marathon_ mereka yang sudah direncanakan sejak kapan tahu baru bisa terealisasikan malam ini. Namun, bukannya menonton. Keduanya malah sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Jaehyun yang memegang remote dan setengah melamun dengan Taeyong yang menunduk sambil memainkan ponsel di sampingnya.

" _Hyung_ , ayo pergi keluar malam ini."

"Kemana?"

" _Hyung_ ingin pergi kemana?"

"…Terserah."

Menjadi nyaman satu sama lain sungguh bukanlah sesuatu yang buruk, itu justru menunjukkan jika perasaan nyaman sudah terbentuk di antara keduanya. Itu adalah ketika mereka menjadi diri mereka sendiri di depan sang pasangan tanpa banyak berfikir. Tapi, ini juga bergantung pada apa yang akan dilakukan dengan kenyamanan itu. Sebagian orang memanfaatkannya secara positif, untuk melanjutkan membina hubungan mereka agar tumbuh bersama, namun sebagian lagi membiarkannya sehingga menimbulkan jarak yang perlahan jelas di antara keduanya.

Jaehyun dan Taeyong? Keduanya sepakat untuk melaluinya seperti biasa.

Jaehyun tersenyum tipis, kini ia sudah berada di depan pintu rumah Taeyong dengan setelah rapi. Tapi apa yang membuatnya kaget adalah saat ia melihat Taeyong muncul masih dengan pakaian rumahnya. " _Hyung_ , apa saja yang kau lakukan? Kenapa belum siap-siap? Bukankah hari ini kita akan menonton?"

"Ah, benar. Aku lupa," ujar Taeyong. "Kita undur kencannya jadi minggu depan saja ya, Jaehyun, _please_?"

"Tapi, _hyung_ yang merencanakan ini―"

"Aku tahu. Aku hanya… sedang tak ingin keluar dari rumah hari ini."

Jaehyun kecewa tapi ia berusaha menutupinya dengan memberikan senyuman kecil. "Oke, _hyung_."

 _Dan menjadi semakin buruk…_

Jaehyun sedang bermian PS dengan Johnny saat ponselnya yang ia simpan di atas meja, berdering.

"Kau tidak akan mengangkat telponmu, J?" tanya Johnny.

"Aku akan menelpon balik setelah selesai dengan yang satu ini," balas Jaehyun yang masih sibuk dengan stick PS di tangannya.

Yang kemudian lupa untuk melakukannya karena tertidur di sofa.

Meninggalkan ponselnya menyala dipenuhi panggilan dari Taeyong yang hanya bisa termenung sendiri di kamar memainkan ponselnya.

"Jaehyun…"

Mereka memang bisa saling menerima satu sama lain. Tapi orang berubah setiap waktu, dan bukanlah hal mudah untuk menerima perubahan. Terutama ketika salah satu pihak mulai berhenti mencoba. Merasa jika perasaan mereka tak sekuat sebelumnya.

 _Dan membiarkan semuanya begitu saja…_

Hal ini akan berlangsung dalam beberapa bulan, bahkan beberapa tahun. Bagi mereka, Jaehyun dan Taeyong, hal ini terjadi hampir sekitar satu setengah tahun.

.

* * *

 **Stage Five: _Tolerance_**

Satu hal yang tak bisa Jaehyun percayai dari ini adalah bahwa ini sangat menjengkelkan. Seseorang yang sekitar setahun lalu membuatnya hampir gila, kini berubah menjadi seseorang yang terasa tak begitu spesial lagi. Ini terjadi begitu saja, Jaehyun bahkan tak bisa menjawab tentang kapan hal itu benar-benar dimulai. Tapi sekarang, mereka berdua berada dalam hubungan yang berusaha dipertahankan hanya dengan bergantung pada _saling bersabar satu sama lain_.

Taeyong kembali dengan raut tak bersahabat. Pemuda itu bahkan membanting jasnya ke sofa, terlihat sangat kesal. "Jangan tanya mengenai hariku," ujarnya.

"…Tidak akan," balas Jaehyun singkat. Ia sedang sibuk untuk mencuci buah-buahan yang baru ia beli sebelum memasukkannya ke dalam lemari pendingin. Tanpa sadar mulai memutar matanya saat mendengar Taeyong mulai bercerita lagi mengenai temannya yang sangat menyebalkan di tempat kerjanya.

"Kau belum memasak makan malam?" tanya Taeyong.

"Aku baru sampai sesaat lalu. Sepertinya kita akan makan malam di luar malam ini." Jaehyun menjawab masih tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buah yang ia cuci.

"Baiklah. Kemana kita akan makan malam?"

"Kemanapun kau mau, _hyung_."

Taeyong menggeram. Ia sedang kesal dan jawaban dan nada bicara Jaehyun semakin membuatnya kesal. "Bisa kau jawab saja, Jaehyun? Aku bertanya padamu."

Jaehyun mengangkat bahu, "Aku hanya berusaha membuat ini menjadi mudah. _Hyung_ yang pilih."

Taeyong sudah tak bisa menahan rasa kesalnya saat ia meraih jasnya kasar dan berteriak sebelum pergi, "Apa kau anak berusia lima tahun?! Yang harus melakukan sesuatu selalu atas perintah orang lain?!"

Biasanya Jaehyun akan membiarkan yang satu itu―ia selalu lebih memilih untuk menjadi pihak yang mengalah, tapi Jaehyun juga memiliki hari yang buruk hari itu. Sehingga sisa-sisa sumbu kesabarannya juga kini sudah habis.

"Apa yang baru saja kau bilang?!"

Jaehyun tak berniat untuk meraih pergelangan tangan itu sekasar itu. Ia juga tak berniat untuk mendorong sosok itu ke dinding dan berteriak padanya. Tapi amarah menguasainya dan Jaehyun sama sekali tak bisa berfikir jernih.

Membuat mereka saling berteriak satu sama lain di sisa malam. Dan Jaehyun yang pergi meninggalkan bantingan pintu keras.

Berdebat adalah satu hal, tapi perasaan tak puas dan tak senang dengan suatu hubungan adalah sesuatu yang lain. Dia dan Taeyong sudah mencoba berkali-kali, berusaha membuat perubahan. Untuk memperbaiki hubungan mereka. Tapi seakan itu tak pernah cukup.

Hubungan mereka tidaklah buruk, namun tak bisa dikatakan baik juga. Dan itu bukanlah pertanda yang baik untuk mendeskripsikan sebuah hubungan.

 _Dan lebih dari itu…_

Kini, obrolan mereka lewat ponsel bahkan tak pernah bertahan lebih dari satu jam.

" _Aku harus tidur sekarang."_

"Oke."

" _Good night."_

Mereka sudah lupa kapan saat terakhir mereka saling mengucapkan kata cinta. Rasanya sudah lama sekali…

.

* * *

 **Stage Six: _Downhill_**

Itu tak berlangsung lama sampai mereka sampai pada tahap ini. Tak ada cukup banyak waktu tersisa dengan Taeyong berada di sampingnya. Kebersamaan mereka kini selalu ditemani perdebatan dan lemparan kata-kata tajam. Segala usaha yang mereka lakukan untuk membuat semuanya berjalan dengan lebih baik sama sekali tak berarti lagi saat ini.

Masalah terus berlanjut. Perdebatan terus berlangsung.

Jae _hyung_ bahkan benar-benar tak bisa mengingat lagi apa yang mereka perdebatkan.

" _Aku tak ingin bicara denganmu sekarang. Aku lelah."_

" _Hyung pikir aku tidak lelah?"_

 _._

" _Bisakah kau berhenti menyalahkanku, hyung?"_

" _Aku tidak pernah menyalahkanmu! Tapi itu memang kenyatannya!"_

 _._

" _Aku tak percaya kau baru saja mengatakan jika aku tidak berusaha mengerti dirimu!"_

" _Tapi hyung memang tak berusaha mengerti aku!"_

 _._

" _Bagaimana bisa kau bilang seperti itu! Kau sama sekali tidak memikirkan perasaanku!"_

" _Perdebatan ini bodoh."_

" _TERSERAH!"_

 _._

Apa yang mereka perdebatkan?

Jaehyun tak mau ambil peduli lagi.

Taeyong dan dirinya, sayangnya, telah mendekati garis akhir. Apa yang selanjutnya terjadi pada sebagian pasangan yang pernah ada. Tiba pada satu titik jenuh dari hubungan mereka yang berubah menjadi seperti ini entah sejak kapan. Akhir dari garis cerita mereka.

.

* * *

 **Stage Seven: _Breaking Up_**

Ini adalah bagian terburuk.

Jaehyun tak tahu sejak kapan ini dimulai atau bagaimana ini terjadi. Tapi dirinya masih berharap jika mereka bisa meninggalkan semua ini dalam suatu hubungan yang baik jika itu benar-benar mungkin terjadi.

Mereka berdua kembali duduk bersampingan di bangku taman. Namun dalam suasana yang benar-benar jauh berbeda. Udara terasa jauh lebih dingin dengan jarak mereka yang kian membesar.

"Aku berfikir jika ini adalah yang terbaik."

"Kau benar, _hyung_."

Dan itu adalah saat keduanya memulai jalan yang baru bagi masing-masing. Satu hal yang menggiring mereka pada awal dari semuanya.

 _Orang asing_.

Perubahan itu sungguh drastis, dan membuat Jaehyun berharap diam-diam dalam hati jika hubungan mereka mungkin bisa kembali bersama. Kembali normal seperti saat mereka baru memulainya dua tahun ke belakang.

Malam itu Jaehyun tak bisa tidur. Memutar ulang semua kenangan mereka bersama. Ini baru seminggu sejak ia dan Taeyong memutuskan berpisah, dan Jaehyun baru merasa sesuatu hilang, terambil darinya. Membuatnya nekat menelpon Taeyong malam itu. Nomor yang masih menempati _speed dial_ nomor satu di ponselnya.

" _Halo?"_

"Hei, _hyung_." Jaehyun menghela nafasnya. _Betapa ia merindukan suara itu…_

Jeda.

"…Aku merindukanmu."

" _Kau sedang mabuk, Jaehyun?"_

Dan panggilan terputus.

Tapi itu tak pernah terjadi. Harapannya jelas sesuatu yang tak mungkin terjadi. Jarak di antara mereka semakin tercipta lebar. Hubungannya dengan Taeyong memang sudah berakhir. Dan ia sadar, jika tak lama lagi mungkin keduanya akan _move on_ dan mendapatkan seseorang yang baru.

.

* * *

 **Stage Eight: _Move On_**

Sebulan kemudian, saat ia sedang membuka media sosialnya, Jaehyun menemukan jika Taeyong mendahuluinya menemukan _sosok itu_.

"Johnny- _hyung_!" Jaehyun berteriak memanggil Johnny, yang langsung datang karena panik.

"Kenapa?"

Jaehyun mengerjap dan menunjuk sebuah foto yang kini menghiasi layar laptopnya. Itu foto Taeyong, dengan seorang pemuda lain di sampingnya, merangkulnya. Keduanya tersenyum bahagia. "S-siapa dia?"

Johnny hanya bisa menghela nafas. Berlalu setelah memberikan sebuah tepukan simpati di bahunya. "Sorry, Jae," katanya.

.

Dan bahkan ketika Jaehyun masih belum bisa melupakan masa lalu, sosok itu kembali muncul tepat di hadapannya, _sesuatu_ masih belum berubah. Meski setelah sekian lama, Jaehyun tahu jika sesuatu masih belum berubah. Meski keadaannya takkan sama lagi.

Sosok itu berdiri di hadapannya, tersenyum padanya.

"Hai, Jaehyun. Senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi."

"…Taeyong- _hyung_." Jaehyun menahan dirinya untuk tak tersenyum terlalu lebar, "Bagaimana kabarmu? Sudah lama tak melihatmu―di sekitar sini." Pikiran Jaehyun melayang pada masa dimana mereka menghabiskan pagi bersama. Dulu.

"Aku baik. Kebetulan saja aku lewat sini, karena sedang mengunjungi rumah."

" _Mengunjungi_?"

Taeyong mengangguk. "Ya, aku pindah ke Jepang beberapa minggu lalu. Aku ke sini hanya untuk mengambil barang-barang tertinggal, sekaligus memperlihatkan kota Seoul pada tunanganku."

Jaehyun merasa tertohok. "…B-begitu."

"Ah, itu dia." Taeyong melambai pada sosok pria yang berjalan ke arah mereka. "Yuta ini Jaehyun. Jaehyun, ini tunanganku, Yuta."

Yuta mengulurkan tangannya dan Jaehyun hanya menatapi uluran tangan itu lama.

"Hai―"

 _BUGH!_

Sebelum memukul Yuta tepat di wajah.

.

.

.

.

.

Atau setidaknya itulah yang benar-benar ia inginkan.

"Senang bertemu denganmu," tapi ia malah kembali menjabat tangan terulur itu dan memberikan senyum kecil.

"Kita harus pergi. Kita bicara lagi nanti, oke?"

"Oke, _hyung_. … _Bye_."

Dan dua sosok itu pergi dari hadapannya.

Pertemuan singkat itu membuat Jaehyun sadar jika Taeyong sudah berjalan dengan arah yang berbeda dengan dirinya. Sementara ia masih diam di tempat yang sama. Mereka telah sepenuhnya menjadi orang asing lagi. Dan semua hal yang mereka berdua bagi dulu, kini hanya menjadi memori yang bisa terlupakan kapan saja.

Sejak lama, Jaehyun selalu bertanya-tanya, bagaimana jika ini semua tidak pernah benar-benar terjadi?

"Sadarlah, Jung Jaehyun…"

Inilah yang tersisa, sebuah kotak dengan benda-benda random dari waktu kebersamaan mereka yang kini memudar karena waktu. Sebuah kotak kecil dengan benda-benda yang membuatnya semakin merindukan sosok itu.

Tangannya beralih mengambi kumpulan fotonya dengan Taeyong.

Taeyong―

Orang asing ini, adalah orang paling berharga dalam hidup Jaehyun. Setidaknya saat mereka bersama dulu. Dan bahkan mungkin hingga sekarang.

Sungguh memalukan.

" _Haaah."_

Jaehyun berdiri, berniat untuk menyimpan kotak di tangannya ke gudang, atau justru membakarnya saja hingga habis. Namun, sialnya, kotak itu malah terjatuh. Membuat semua isinya berhamburan seakan mengejek Jaehyun.

"…Sialan."

Ia berjongkok untuk memungut benda-benda itu, namun tangannya behenti saat ia mengambil sebuah figura yang memasang foto dirinya dan Taeyong yang sedang tersenyum dilatari suasana sore. Membaca tulisan yang dibuat di baliknya.

.

Ini untuk mengingatkanmu bagaimana kau jatuh begitu keras untukku saat kita pertama kali bertemu. Jaehyun, aku sungguh senang kita bisa saling memiliki satu sama lain. Aku tahu bagaimana pun yang terjadi kita akan selalu bisa melaluinya. Dan kita akan selalu memiliki hari esok bersama-sama. _Happy Anniversary_ – Your Yongyongie.

.

Jaehyun merasa bodoh. Saat ia berlari menuju tempat yang dulu sempat menjadi rumah keduanya, untuk bebicara. Dan mendapati sosok itu sedang menangis.

"… _Hyung_."

"Jaehyun, Yuta―dia… meninggalkanku."

Jaehyun tak membiarkan sosok itu bicara lebih banyak karena ia langsung membawa tubuh itu dalam pelukannya.

.

* * *

 **5 bulan sebelumya.**

 ** _Mendekati akhir dari_ Stage Four: _Comfortable_**

Suasana hening menemami acara makan malam mereka.

"Jaehyun, apa kau sadar jika hanya dua pilihan untuk kita di masa depan?" Taeyong memainkan makanan di depannya dengan tak beniat, "Antara putus atau kita… menikah."

Jaehyun terdiam kaku sedetik. Sebelum kembali menyuapkan makanannya. "Aku… tidak pernah berfikir hingga ke sana."

"Kau tidak pernah memikirkan kemungkinan itu? _Kita_ , menikah?"

Jaehyun merasa sesuatu tersangkut dalam tenggorokkannya kala itu. "Itu… pertanyaan yang sulit, _hyung_. Kenapa? _Hyung_ … ingin menikah denganku?"

Taeyong diam sebentar, sebelum mengangkat bahu. "Aku tak tahu. Aku tak bisa menjawabnya sekarang."

Jaehyun tak tahu apa yang membuatnya mendesah lega setelah mendengar yang satu itu. "Aku juga."

" _Jadi_ … kau ingin putus denganku?"

Jaehyun tersentak, "Tentu saja tidak!"

"Lalu apa?" Taeyong menunduk, ia hanya merasa takut, "Apa yang kau pikirkan jika nanti kita tak berakhir bersama-sama? Apa… kita akan membenci satu sama lain?"

Jaehyun menyimpan sumpitnya di meja. Meraih sebelah tangan Taeyong yang bebas dan menggenggamnya, lalu memberikan sebuah senyum kecil. "Aku pikir, _hyung_. Jika kehidupan memisahkan kita dan kita akan berada di tempat berbeda, ingatlah selalu setiap waktu yang kita habiskan bersama. Karena aku akan selalu merasa bersyukur untuk hal itu, untuk kebersamaan kita. Dan aku juga berharap, jika dimanapun _hyung_ berada, _hyung_ akan selalu bahagia dan merasa bersyukur sepertiku juga. Aku pikir itulah hal terbaik yang bisa kita lakukan."

.

* * *

 **Stage Nine: _Strarted Again_**

"Aku minta maaf, _hyung_. Aku minta maaf." Taeyong masih menangis di pelukannya dan yang bisa Jaehyun lakukan saat ini adalah memberikan elusan di kepalanya. "Ayo kita mulai kembali dari awal."

Karena Jaehyun sadar, ia tak bisa hidup tanpa sosok malaikat di pelukannya ini.

Jaehyun tahu jika ia harusnya mengatakan hal ini lebih cepat, "Ayo kita menikah, _hyung_."

Karena menjadi _orang asing lagi_ bagi Taeyong, adalah hal terakhir yang diinginkan Jaehyun terjadi dalam hidupnya.

.

* * *

 **END**

.

* * *

 _Halo~ kembali setelah sekian lama membawa sesuatu yang tidak jelas. Wkwk. Ceritanya kebut-kebutan ya? Haha. Mian kalo nyepam_

 _Ini bisa dikatakan JaeYong version dari film pendek yang ada di yutub yang berjudul sama. Meski ada yang ditambah dan dikurangi. Yah, begitulah._

 _Suka? Tidak suka? Aneh? Ditunggu kritik dan sarannya di kotak review yaa~_

 _Ohiya. SELAMAT ATAS DEBUTNYA MINI COOKIESKU (love) (muter-muter diatas hoverboard) (jatuh kepelukan Jeno, Jaemin, dan Jisung bergantian). Hahaha._

 _ **REVIEW JUSEYO~**_

 _Ppyong~_


End file.
